


Cruella's Treasure

by LiveLoveLikeMe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/pseuds/LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruella finds something fun in the Sheriff's desk and brings it home to Ursula and Maleficent for some testing.  Sexual things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruella's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Here you go, FreshBrains, I hope you enjoy! I've never written all three of them together, but I certainly had fun with it. I'm sorry if this is ridiculously cheesy and gratuitous, sometimes with them I just can't help myself. I had to contain myself with a lot of terrible jokes I wanted to make, I assure you.

“Look what I found hiding in Regina’s Sheriff’s desk!” Cruella purred, holding something in a black satin bag high above her head and showcasing a look of utter satisfaction.

On Cruella, it was the kind of look any logical person would fear, only draped in Burberry Poppy Red lipstick like a creamy evening gown.

Maleficent lifted her head just enough to study the other woman, and Ursula groaned.  “Please let it be anything other than gin.”

Cruella shot her a pained look and sighed.  “Dahling, I thought you loved gin?”

“ _You_ love gin,” Ursula pointed out with a level stare.  “I tolerate it for you.”

“You certainly tolerated enough last night,” Mal quipped with a snort of amusement at her own wit.  She had very clearly heard more details than desired of how the other two spent their evening through a far too-thin wall.

Cruella huffed and reached into an interior pocket of her white fur, pulling out a large glass bottle of gin.  “Well, I had borrowed this from Granny’s for us to enjoy tonight, but I suppose I’ll be enjoying it alone then.”

“I have tequila,” Mal volunteered, closing her eyes and resting back into her chair once more.  She wasn’t planning to sleep, but she found the stillness helped calm her at times when her cohorts were especially tiresome to deal with. 

When she realized the other two were strangely silent, she begrudgingly opened them back up.  It was so annoying when she had to be the responsible one.  “What?”

Cruella was pouting, though it resembled more of a grimace.  “You never asked about what I found.”

“It wasn’t the gin?” Mal quirked an eyebrow.

“Of course it was the gin, what else would have her this excited?” Ursula quipped, laughing to herself.  She remained seated but slid a tentacle through the air to wrap around Cruella’s shoulders in comfort.

“Uck, you know how I hate when you get your fish smell on my fur,” Cruella whined, shaking her lean form out of the suctioned hold.  Ursula rolled her eyes and shrugged, but her tentacle was quickly retracted.  The joke went unspoken but Mal nevertheless gagged a bit to herself at the thought.

“And I’ll have you know,” Cruella added, “I am not referring to the gin.  I found something far more devilish.”

At this, Mal sat up, watching the other woman curiously.  Cruella had a certain flair for the dramatics, and her taste left much to be desired.  But there was something about the gleam in her eye that said this was just _too good_ to be something as silly as gin, blood diamonds, or fur. 

Ursula’s retracting tentacle snapped back and snatched the little bag from Cruella’s grasp before she could lower it all the way.  The woman of extreme contrast looked deeply burdened by the sudden loss of her treasure; Mal watched in amusement as Ursula walked herself over, bag in hand, and planted a placating kiss on her Burberry lips. 

“Can we please just look in the bag now?  You know I don’t like to wait, Cru,” Ursula pointed out.

Cruella matched her with a mischievous grin that made Mal want to vomit.  She held off, not wishing to taste the gin again just yet.

“Fine, go on, open it and tell me what you think,” Cruella chimed impatiently.

Mal walked over to join them at the table, annoyed at her own curiosity.  God, this town was boring if the antics of these two could get her amused enough to move.  Ursula carefully tugged open the drawstring clasp on the end and tipped the bag, dumping its contents onto the table in the space between them all.

Mal squinted, sure she must be missing something.  Cruella’s big excitement was over a set of two dice—just some boring, typical red little squares.

“Your flare for the dramatics is getting ridiculous.  Haven’t you ever seen dice before?” Mal huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Instead of replying, Cruella smirked and watched Ursula lift one closer to her eyes to get a better look.

“Lick?”

Mal’s interest was piqued.

“What the hell kind of dice game says lick?” Both women looked to Cruella.

She huffed and shrugged her fur-clad shoulders with a flourish.  “Honestly, you two are so straight laced I can’t stand it sometimes.  Have you really never heard of sex dice?  My second husband was particularly fond of them.”  Cruella paused to shudder at the memory.  “With the right playmates, I imagine they could be quite entertaining.”  She smirked.

Ursula was still staring silently at the die in her hand.

Mal sighed.  “Fine.  But I’m grabbing my tequila first.”

~_~_~_~

Two shots in, Mal felt ready to take on Cruella’s treasure.  So to speak.  She certainly did not want to go diving down in _that_ treasure. 

Not without at least three more shots in her system.

Ursula seemed to have warmed up to the idea, especially after Cruella explained the rules.  Mal, personally, did not want to think about how her tentacles might be useful, but Cruella seemed overjoyed that she was already spread out and prepared for the fun.

The rules, as Cruella had explained them, were simple.  They took turns rolling the dice, and then to make it fair, the other two had to act out whatever was rolled.  One little red plastic piece had names of body parts, the other had names of actions to perform on or with them.  Mal was personally thankful there were no options for tentacles, but a little disappointed her fire wouldn’t easily come into play. 

“Would it kill them to make these options a little less human?  We could make this so much more interesting,” Mal had suggested after reading them.

“Let’s just see how it goes first, then we can talk about adding our own options,” Ursula suggested.

So here they were, crowded around a table with a bottle of tequila and a bottle of gin—left alone for Cruella at her insistence—ready to begin.

“You picked it, you can go first, Cruella.”

“With pleasure,” she purred.

Cruella plucked the dice from the table, shook them dramatically, and flung them down onto the wood.  In the commotion, one rolled off the table.  Mal bent down to get it and just as she read the word “kiss” she heard Ursula read “thigh” from above.

Damn it.

“How do we decide who has to do it?”

Cruella looked thoughtful for a moment, took a long swig of gin from her glass, and paused.  “I suppose I’ll just have to choose.  Since you’re already halfway there, you can do it Mal.”

“You realize you’re asking me to kiss your girlfriend’s thigh?”

Cruella smirked.  “I’ve always found a special thrill in watching Ursula’s pleasure.”

Mal rolled her eyes but obliged by getting the rest of the way off her chair.  “Of course you have.”

“Besides, you know you’re always invited, dahling.”

“Comforting to know.  Thanks,” Mal replied dryly.

She wasn’t exactly complaining about her current predicament—Ursula was one of the most stunning women she had ever met, after all.  It was more the forced nature of it that felt strange to her.  With Regina, she had always been clearly in charge.  Now, she was dealing with two people who fearlessly did everything with one another—LOUDLY.  She felt like she was joining as some unicorn in a threesome with swingers for the night.

Ursula was thankfully wearing a dress, so Mal got onto her knees and easily slid the material up just far enough to reveal her supple thighs and nothing more.  So close to more—where the hell did those tentacles come from?—but not quite breaking that barrier just yet.  She teased, pausing just inches away from Ursula’s skin and letting her breath linger.

“Hey, hurry up down there!” Cruella barked, laughing to herself.

Mal growled and dove in, pressing her head between Ursula’s thighs and placing her lips gently against skin, flicking her tongue out teasingly.  She could feel the other woman’s thighs tighten in reaction and felt pleased with her success.

She smirked and wiped the corner of her mouth on her hand as she came back up to her chair.  “Your turn, Ursula.”  She swore Cruella looked impressed, though it was quickly hidden behind the familiar glass of gin rising back to her lips.

~_~_~_~

Mal moaned loudly as tentacles did things to her she had never previously wanted to imagine and Cruella nibbled at her ear.  At some point in the evening, her drinks had blurred with the dice, and she still wasn’t quite sure if the game had escalated or come to an end to give way to something much more fun.

Either way, she was definitely sure they would be playing this game again soon.  Cruella’s treasure suddenly felt much less terrifying, she thought with a delicious smirk before plunging in.


End file.
